1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device having functions of storing data and performing logic operation.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. Another embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition (composition of matter). Another embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, or a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processing in a computer is performed by a central processing unit (CPU) including a control device and an arithmetic device. The central processing unit performs processing of a program stored in a memory, control of input/output of data, logic operation of data stored in a memory, and the like.
Logic operation is performed by processing in which data stored in a memory is read and input to a central processing unit, processing in which logic operation is performed with a logic circuit included in the central processing unit, and processing in which a result of the logic operation is written to the memory. As described above, in general, a logic circuit is provided inside a central processing unit and logic operation is performed in the central processing unit.
Furthermore, a structure of an integrated circuit including a logic circuit connected to a memory array is disclosed in Patent Document 1.